nintendofandomcom-20200223-history
Donkey Kong Land III
Donkey Kong Land III (also written as Donkey Kong Land 3) is a platforming video game released for the Game Boy by Nintendo in 1997. It is the third and final entry in the Donkey Kong Land games. Aside that, the game is a semi-sequel to Donkey Kong Country 3: Dixie Kong's Double Trouble!. The game was not released in Japan until three years later, in 2000, where it was released for the Game Boy Color, under the title, Donkey Kong GB: Dinky Kong & Dixie Kong. Unlike Wario Land II''s port, it is not backward compatible with the Game Boy, which is evident from the transparent cartridge the game is contained in. Like its two predecessors, ''Donkey Kong Land III was released on the Nintendo 3DS's Virtual Console. The Game Boy Color port was released in Japan on May 7, 2014, while the original Game Boy port was released in Europe and Australia in October 2014 and North America in February 2015. Story The game's story takes place after the events of Donkey Kong Land 2, and the Northern Kremisphere is at peace once more. During the story, announcements of a contest to find the fabled Lost World, which was said to have dominated legends for centuries, attracted "would-be" explorers all over the world to seize the long awaited chance of fame and fortune. Donkey Kong, Diddy Kong, and Baron K. Roolenstein all hear of the contest, and the Kongs set out leaving Dixie Kong with her cousin, Kiddy Kong. Wanting to become part of the competition themselves, she and Kiddy decided to show the other competitors that they are just as good as the others. The story's description ends with Kiddy, not knowing much about what was going on, following Dixie into the jungle. Dixie and Kiddy will confront Baron K. Roolenstein at the end of Tin Can Valley, and upon defeating him, he will retreat to the Lost World. In order to access the Lost World, the Kongs must collect all of the DK Coins and Watches in the Northern Kremisphere. DK Coins are found within each level, and Watches are obtained by finishing Bear's Memory mini-game in each world. In order to access the mini-game, the heroes need a certain amount of Bonus Coins, which are won from Bonus Areas within each level. Within the Lost World, the Kongs must collect all the DK Coins and the final Watch to have a final showdown with Baron K. Roolenstein. Emerging victorious from the battle will crown Dixie and Kiddy as the victors of the contest. Baron K. Roolenstein will then concede the remaining six Watches and allow the Kongs to try out the Time Attack mode. Gameplay Donkey Kong Land III continues the Donkey Kong Country-style gameplay. The player controls two different characters, Dixie Kong and Kiddy Kong, as they progress through levels. Along the way, several minions of K. Rool and other obstacles hinder the two. Items, including Bananas and Bear Coins, are also scattered throughout levels. Dixie and Kiddy retain most of their abilities from Donkey Kong Country 3: Dixie Kong's Double Trouble! Dixie can use her ponytail as a whip or spin in it a helicopter-like fashion to slow her fall. Kiddy is a heavyweight, allowing him to hurt certain enemies Dixie can't (i.e. Krumple). However, they both lost the ability to pick each other up and throw each other due to the limitations of the Game Boy; the Team-up ability has been removed. When exploring levels, the pair must avoid enemies and use their attributes to safely move on. In levels, they can come across bonus rooms and items essential to finish the game. Also within each world is a Sheepy Shop run by Bear. If Dixie and Kiddy have enough Bonus Coins, Bear will allow them to play Memory, a memorization based mini-game. Certain levels allow the usage of Animal Buddy companions. The Kongs can transform into these animals by using Animal Barrels. There are a variety of buddies in the game, and they can help progress through the levels they're featured in. Enguarde the Swordfish returns from the previous games, being an adept swimmer, and can use his bill stab attack to defeat aquatic adversaries. Enguarde lost the ability to do a charge stab, but is no longer needed because there are no bonus rooms found by breaking open a wall underwater. Ellie the Elephant returns and can now use her water spray attack without having to acquire more water. She also no longer has a Sneek phobia. Squawks the Parrot is playable, unchanged from previous games, he can freely fly around and use a nut-spitting attack to defeat enemies encountered, including Buzz enemies. Lastly, Squitter the Spider is the fourth playable animal buddy. He can use a web spit attack and create web platforms to get over abysses, or gain height. Donkey Kong Land III features six worlds, with six levels in each world. A boss battle appears at the end of each world, and must be completed to unlock the following world. The game is only considered 97% complete if the player collects every Watch, DK Coin, and Bonus Coin; a full 103% completion is only possible if every high score is beaten in the Time Attack mode. . Characters Kongs Allies *Wrinkly Kong *Bear Animal Buddies *Ellie the Elephant *Enguarde the Swordfish *Squitter the Spider *Squawks the Parrot Enemies *Bazuka *Bazza *Booty Bird *Bounty Bass *Bristles *Buzz *Karbine *Klasp *Knik-Knak *Knocka *Kobble *Koco *Kopter *Krimp *Krumple *Kuchuka *Lemguin *Lurchin *Minky *Nid *Re-Koil *Skidda *Sneek Bosses *Barbos *Bleak *Arich *KAOS *Baron K. Roolenstein Worlds and Levels Differences from the Game Boy and Game Boy Color versions *The game has a new feature allowing it to support more colors than just simply grayscale. *The game has one letter show up on the screen at a time when a character is talking, unlike the Game Boy version where all show up at the same time. *The game's world map lacks animation, meaning that lakes and smoke no longer animate, village houses, Wrinkly Refuge and Sheepy Shop are sets of examples. Also, windmills no longer spin. *The game's cartridge is transparent, opposing the fact that the Game Boy version has a yellow banana colored cartridge. *Bear no longer has any set of animation and is also stagnant like the world map. *There is no longer slowdowns in the game, deleting the fact that lag glitches may result in death. *The game is exclusively in the Japanese language. *The title screen has its "PRESS START" text remodeled. *The most recent time on the Time Attack screen is no longer shown. Cheats Some cheats can be done in this game to cheat in the game. They are as listed: *Pressing Down, Down, Up, Left and Right on the D-pad grants Dixie and Kiddy fifty more lives. *Pressing Up, Up, Down, Left and Right on the D-pad allows Dixie and Kiddy to play the Card game from the Sheepy Shop. This does not unlock anything though. *Pressing Left, Left, Up, Down, Right, Left, Left, Down, Up and Right on the D-pad grants Dixie and Kiddy access everywhere except for the Lost World as collectibles aren't included in this cheat. *Pressing either Left, Up, or Down on the D-pad or SELECT allows a different demo of a level play after the title screen's music is done. A fourth press cycles back to the default Jetty Jitters. Also, Dixie and Kiddy eventually lose a life in these demos. The levels being: **Rickety Rapids (Either button pressed once) **Whiplash Dash (Either button pressed twice) **Deep Reef Grief (Either button pressed three times) Sales According to Rareware's website, 600,000 copies of Donkey Kong Land III had been produced as of 1999.[http://web.archive.org/web/20010124153000/www.rareware.com/recent/games/dkc3/ Donkey Kong Country 3 page of Rare in 2000 (Internet Archive)] Trivia *''Donkey Kong Land III'' was to have the sub-title The Race Against Time. This, however, was dropped as its sequels did not. *Wrinkly misspells Kremlings as "Kremlins" in her speech. *Despite the name, Donkey Kong does not make a physical appearance. However, he is mentioned in the manual's story. Aside from Diddy Kong Racing, this game is the only title of the Donkey Kong series that he does not appear in. *The game's soundtrack consists of 8-bit re-orchestrations of the music from Donkey Kong Country 3. However, the tracks "Frosty Frolics" and "Pokey Pipes" do not appear; the snow and pipe levels use "Cascade Capers" and "Cavern Caprice" instead, respectively. In addition, "Rocket Run" is programmed into the game—however, it is unused and can only be accessed by ROM hacking. *Several elements from Donkey Kong Land III were later used for the Game Boy Advance port of Donkey Kong Country 3, for example, when the player automatically collects the DK Coin from defeating Koin. References Category:Game Boy games Category:Game Boy Color games Category:1997 video games Category:Rare games Category:Nintendo games Category:Donkey Kong games Category:2000 video games Category:Virtual Console games (3DS, Game Boy) Category:Virtual Console games (3DS, Game Boy Color)